Aleks Smith-Greengrass
''"Somethings you can't control." -''Aleks to Jason About Aleksandria Smith-Greengrass is the only daughter of Daphne Greengrass. She is a 5th year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She prefers people call her Aleks rather than her more lenghty name. She is very kept to herself due to not having a close relationship to her mother as she'd like. Her brother, Arthur, is most of the time fooling around and getting into trouble, leaving Aleks to fix the mess afterward. But she is close to her maternal grandmother having spent so much time with her during school breaks while Daphne was in London working. Aleks is very crafty and persistent. She is shrewd and at most times sarcastic although she has a kind heart for those in need. Sometimes she wishes she had someone to talk to. Physical Appearance and Heritage She stands at 5' 6", has blue eyes and blonde hair. She looks mainly like her mother in stature but has her father's apparent blonde hair. Aleks is of Polish and British decent and was named after her paternal grandmother by her father. Education Pre-Hogwarts During her first 11 years, Daphne had her children go to a muggle school to understand how muggles are not as bad as people thought them to be. She wanted Aleks to recognize and learn to tolerate those who are unlike you. Hogwarts During her first year, Aleksandria was sorted into Slytherin like her mother and brother. She dorms with Dominique Weasley and several others. Fifth Year In the middle of first term, Aleks decided to work in the Hospital Wing for work study under Madam Pomfrey's watch. Relationships Daphne Greengrass Aleks' relationship with her mother is very bleak. Though Daphne loves her very much, she's almost never there for her emotionally. Leaing her daughter to be independent and hesitant upon socializing with people. Unnamed Father (surname Smith) He and Daphne were married for several years before they gave birth to Arthur, then to Aleks. When she was very young, he left all three of them. Until recently, Aleks took her father's last name in hopes he would recognize it and some day come back. But after waiting for years, she finally decided to use Greengrass in honor of her mother. He is a contributing factor in why Aleks never got attatched to people; she is genuinely afraid they'll leave her. Time-Turner When her father ran away, he left a silver broken time-turner under his and Daphne's bed. Aleks found it one day, while cleaning their home and keeps it around her neck at all times. Though it has no use, she keeps it as a token of the only thing she has left of her father. Arthur Greengrass The only son of Daphne Greengrass, he is Aleks' older brother by one year. He has the same, shallow relationship with their mother as Aleks has though he isn't as shy as she is. Though it doesn't seem like it, Aleks is the only person he's sure he loves. Arthur cares deeply for his sister's happiness and in his eyes will always see her as the little girl who cried herself in his arms when their father left. Gran Mother of Daphne, she is very loving toward her granddaughter, Aleks. She lives in the spacious country side of England in a quaint wizarding town. During school breaks, Aleks lives with her grandmother out of convenience due to her mother not being able to watch her during the day. Recently she has been released from the hosptial after a near-fatal heart attack. Alexis Chang Probably one of Aleks' only good friends. Though one year older, Alexis and Aleks both have found common ground. They also decided during the Death Eater period that they, along with Winnie Finnigan, would join the Death Eaters to apprehend them later on. Unfortunately the plan failed and Aleks ended up being targeted by 'X' after sending a letter (keeping the other two girls anonymous) to him. The two have yet to talk after that. Frank Longbottom